Mantura Cikguru
Mantura Cikguru Cikguru is a being which most people worship as “Master”. He is the head of Spirituality on the planet Gaia, a unique Earth which exists in another dimensional plane. It is a remarkably calm place, where the people are compassionate and respectful to each other, with no wars occurring at all. This ancient civilization is also remarkably “primitive”, relying on simple machinations to live their everyday lives. Cikguru, unlike the others on this planet, exists on the 28th Dimensional Plane of Reality, setting him apart from the others whom only live in the 8th Dimensional plane. In comparison, humans mostly live in only the 2nd dimensional plane, Saiyans included. This brings to light the level of mastery Cikguru has over himself and his existence, so much that he is regularly defined as the “Untouchable Existence”. Furthermore, Cikguru, with all of his understanding of himself and spirituality, makes him one of the most fearsome existences to ever live. He is not dangerous normally, and his ire is almost impossible to draw through him, but rest assured if you try to harm him or endanger his people, he will not hesitate to send you back down to your own dimensional level. Thus far, he has lived since Earth’s creation, roaming the lands and mastering the true depths of universal potential. He has incredible understanding of Mathematics and Sacred Geometry, which is integral to his life and existence itself. Also, he is also capable of perceiving most things near him, having supposed 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th senses. As a result of his incredible state of physical and spiritual awareness, this has led to his body somewhat evolving on his own, granting him the capability to perform superhuman feats, both through his mind and strength. Additionally, he also has an advanced awareness over all things spiritual and physical, allowing him to conjure and create objects based on his in-depth knowledge of the laws of the universe. Background Cikguru has met many people and powerful entities throughout his life, perhaps even meeting God himself. Neo P.A.P.A upon meeting him describes him as a peculiar entity which is resistant to almost any form of perceivable assault. He has also met with several different entities due to his ability to translate into different dimensions. This makes him incredibly knowledgeable in current affairs, seeking to understand and go beyond what is thought impossible. Cikguru has also mastered the ability to create Merkabas, both spiritually and physically, providing an infinite potential source of power. Aside from that, he has interacted with countless other advanced, Alien species. Furthermore, unlike other alien species on the universe, the humans are the ones who emit the most energy in these various aspects, emotionally and spiritually, courtesy of their varying thought processes and lack of homogeneity. This has resulted in many aliens attempting to use this large source of power to their advantage, particularly in their thinking and emotional aspects – if they can control how people feel, think and act subconsciously via “cultures” and “systems”, then they could be infinite sources of power. Despite their superior powers, the aliens were stopped by Cikguru. Cikguru has also met with the famed Geti Goku, even sharing his knowledge and opinions with that soulless entity, pitying it for lacking the most important aspect of existence – life. Fighting with the Geti Star’s army, he has defeated them soundly with pure skill alone, with the Geti Star computer incapable of computating the essence of Cikguru’s fighting style as it is based on pure Spirituality, however this was actually because Cikguru transcended Geti Goku’s presence into a higher existence for the battle, allowing Cikguru far greater access to his dormant power. He has also met with other masters such as Bisani Toribra, and the existing Gods, enlightening all those who meet him. He also acknowledges the different forms of meditation and spiritual enlightenment, though he is disappointed that most remain content with what they have, without seeking improvement at all. Personality Cikguru’s personality is that of a happy, delighted young monk, eager to learn more. He does not desire worldly pleasures from material items, for that is merely a hedonistic form of thinking. Instead, what Cikguru seeks is within him, and he constantly desires improvement. He is often seen to be inquisitive about the most bizarre of things, mostly asking “why”. Powers and Abilities Mantura Cikguru, despite being incredibly powerful, faces limitations as a result of his physical body. As a result, if he translates to the regular dimension (where we can see him), he is unable to access some of his more elaborate powers. Despite this, he is still an incredibly formidable opponent to face if you force him to fight. Dimensional Mantura Cikguru, being multi-dimensional, is capable of translating into greater dimensions. These dimensions vary based on baseline frequency, which affects the different creatures and things differently. This allows him to control who sees him and who does not, granting him unparalleled stealth. However, this is just barely scratching the surface of these capabilities. The 4th dimension, as we know it, is basically the “Dream” dimension. In that dimension, which is called by Cikguru to be the “Thought” dimension, is where whatever thoughts which one has are instantly fulfilled, and we are seemingly gods in that dimension. The ones following that include “Ideas”, “Feelings”, “Emotions”, etc. All of these dimensions are unique in their own way and affect reality in both micro and macro ways, though we can’t really begin to understand, or even dwell in it. Through the translation of dimensions, Cikguru can view the true nature of whoever he seeks, analyzing their existence right down to their very core, as well as rating the spirit of the person. Another thing attributed to this Dimensional power is his ability to perceive past lives and the true nature of things. Those who are “Evil” may actually be good in nature, or have warped versions of thinking. With this ability, he is capable of releasing certain aspects of the target’s spirit to help him think more clearly. Aside from Cikguru’s unique, impossible to replicate physical structure, his Dimensional mastery has also bestowed upon him the ability to choose which state he enters the mortal realm, which causes his actual size to vary incredibly greatly, as so far he has mastered both his spiritual and physical manifestation to that of the 28th Dimension. This is done so through his Merkaba, a spiritual power which allows one to transition into different dimensions. Spiritual Awareness He is exceedingly spiritual, to the point where he has mastered all his inner chakras and are very well-versed in the use of those chakras. He has also embraced and unlocked the memories of all his prior lives as a spirit, creature or beast, granting him untold knowledge about the primordial origin of the universe. These chakras normally lay dormant in most beings, despite being one of the most vital key factors in the manipulation of spiritual energy. Master martial artists have only unlocked the superficial layer of chakra – including the Supreme Kais as well. The part which they lack is the true understanding of oneness, whereby they view themselves as individuals who are masters of their own fate, rather than being part of a greater whole, which results in them being stifled in many areas. Practicality is also another mistake of most beings. Most define themselves as different titles, names, which all deviate from the true entity lying within. Rather than learning who they truly are, they give themselves false facades which stray from the truth. This is the part of the “Thought” Dimension’s true power, which affects everything in existence. Spiritual Perfection has also granted Cikguru mastery over the Merkaba, a unique projection of power which shields the existence of the user of the cosmic forces which are ever present in the universe. The spiritual version of the Merkaba enhances the user’s focus and power, granting a temporary version of Omnilock, preventing other forces from affecting it. This, combined with Mantura Cikguru’s unparalleled mastery over the spiritual forces within his body, has granted him incredible power. Even without prior understanding of Ki, he was able to instantly dissect the purpose of it the instant he saw how it was molded within the bodies of the Z Fighters. With all of these bodily chakras, they act as amplifiers to his already massive spiritual reserves. Past Lives Mantura Cikguru’s past lives have provided him with an unnatural, insane aura of power. Instead of emanating one of calmness and peace, his propagates a sense of benevolence, happiness and joy throughout the galaxy – a testament to his Spiritual Mastery and power. These past lives not only grant him power, but also reveals to him his true personality, intermixing all of them together to form his true self, or his actualized spirit. By maintaining and intermixing his spiritual selves, he has attained a greater understanding and control over his “Spirit”, whom in actuality is an omnilocked existence. As for souls, Cikguru has mastered himself to the point where his “Spirit”, or a far more limited anchor, “Soul”, is incapable of being manipulated by others, courtesy of his self-mastery over different aspects of his own body. Existential Manipulation Through his spiritual mastery, he has attained the ability to manipulate his very own existence spiritually, altering the properties of Ki in whatever way he pleases. Through this, he can also control his physical traits and appearances, which vary depending on how his “soul” is manipulated. This has granted him the ability to control the attacks of enemies, prevent magic from twisting his very existence, and allows him to overcome magic with no problem at all. Even Physical attacks are sometimes pushed aside with ease as a consequence of his immense power. With this, it prevents other entities from affecting his existence in any way, shape or form, and even Neo P.A.P.A is stopped by this ability, despite being a primordial existence. Spiritual Oneness The act of understanding the true nature of the universe, where everything is interlinked and overlapping. Individually, we all affect one another in many ways, seemingly unknowingly. Even though we believe that we are “just one in a million”, we all can make a difference, major or minor. The reasons why marriages go awry is because the negativity is being spread throughout the home, where they are just “venting” their negative energy, bouncing off each other until both cannot take it anymore. With an understanding of actual Spiritual Oneness, Cikguru is capable of altering the very essence of his body, essentially becoming “One” with the universe, pulling in “Source” Energy which enhances one’s spiritual power. The Sun and Galaxies’ cores are also limitless sources of this power. Entity/Energy Analysis With Cikguru’s mastery over all things spiritual being phenomenal, as well as his complicated and bizarre existence in greater dimensional levels, his observational skills are phenomenal. With but a mere glance, or a “feel” of the attack, he is able to dissect it in a seemingly conceptual level, and disrupt it with the most casual of techniques. Yin-Yang Manipulation Being a master of Spiritual Energy, Yin-Yang Manipulation comes very naturally to him. His incredible understanding of Spiritual Energy and firsthand experience allows him to manipulate Yin and Yang perfectly, manipulating it in dangerous forms either for creation (which he does often), or destruction (which he almost never does). Aside from that, this Yin-Yang manipulation literally maximizes his power output and makes the disruption or neutralization of enemy attacks much easier. Combined with his knowledge of Sacred Geometry and understanding of the true art of creation, he can alter the properties of his attack at will to suit the situation he is in. Telekinesis A side effect of his self-improvement and enhancement into different dimensional levels is the ability to manipulate items via a 4th dimensional particle. Being of a far higher dimensional level, telekinesis is child’s play to him, and he is capable of manipulating it to an incredibly sophisticated degree, with more accurate control than even top notch machines, with the power to boot. Telepathy His telepathy is a side effect of his spiritual advancement, but more interestingly, with this telepathy allows him to transfer the gist of concepts, ideas and wills unto another with surprising ease, granting them the actual experience which helps them understand and fully utilize what Cikguru conveys. Furthermore, his unique spirituality has enhanced him with perfectly anatomical memory of all things he has experienced, culminating in the development of his spirit. Fundamental Understanding of Creation Clearly understanding and perceiving the Universe in all of its “Oneness”, Cikguru can seemingly do magic tricks which are incredibly deadly, as they make use of the conscious mind to fool you, such that they attain what his last quote says. His astute understanding, powers of perception, and highly elaborate stunts has made him the best “magician” on Earth. When he incorporates this ability in battle, most are knocked out without even understanding “Why” they were defeated. This is done through capitalizing the opponent’s confidence in his own abilities and actions, and trusting what they apparently perceive in front of them. This leads to their downfall as they fail to perceive the true attack or blow which would knock them out. Shaolin Kungfu Mastery Shaolin Kungfu focuses on the orientation of the Mind, Body and Spirit. The more in-tune each of these aspects are, the more deadly Shaolin Kungfu will be. Through different exercises which enhance his focus, he has attained perfect balance, both externally an internally, to the point where he is able to balance with a single finger on the handle of a short sword, with its bare tip on the tip of a marble ball, a testament to his skill. Furthermore, he has attained a mastery over the control of his force, being capable of slicing a wine bottle cleanly in half without it shattering. With it, he has also forgone Worldly Attachments, focusing development unto himself, and aiding others only through cryptic comments, foresight and visions, which help them solve their problem. Through this, he can control the impact and force of his blows, preventing his energy from being dispersed throughout a large area, and allowing for more concentrated damage to be dealt. Senses Cikguru’s highly developed, advanced and enhanced senses are an integral part of himself, and are entirely based on his unbridled mastery over all things spiritual (as known so far). Aside from his advanced senses also include his structurally unique body, which have grown to integrate his uniquely advanced level of spirituality unto his 3rd Dimensional body. All of these senses stem from each other in a sequential order, and ultimately affect every single aspect of free will in existence, or the resulting actions of creatures. 6th Sense His 6th sense grants him incredible perceptive capabilities, granting him precognition through the Thought Dimension, where he can easily sense the intent of others. Hidden intent, thoughts and emotions are perfectly clear to Cikguru, and he can view them from any distance. Furthermore, with the ramifications of his actions being perfectly clear to him, as well as the actions of others, this has made it impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. This sense also allows him to be one of the best masters people can ask advice from, provided they are willing to sit back and let Cikguru foresee the best course of action. 7th Sense The sense of Empathy, or emotions. This is part of the 5th-6th Dimensions of Existence, whereby it is an incredibly powerful concept which can influence the ideas and thoughts one receives. However it is not as sophisticated as ideas themselves, but rather a side effect of the subconscious minds’ reactions. His 7th sense allows him to accurately understand the state and nature of his opponent, whether he is fully concentrated or not, and from there take advantage of the weaknesses of opponents. This also grants him a greater understanding of how to meld his own spiritual signature to match others, and from there absorb their energy easily by acting as the stronger electromagnet to the same energy pool. This also strengthens his skills in manipulating the emotions of others to drive them into certain state of frenzy or annoyance, resulting in a form of “predestination” which eventually leads to the opponent losing. This is because by limiting the state of mind of opponent, or manipulating his emotions, Cikguru is able to influence their actions, allowing his victories to seemingly look coincidental, while in actuality being the opposite. With this sense, he has defeated multiple opponents far stronger than him with great ease, seemingly overwhelming them with pure skill alone, while subtly manipulating their actions. 8th Sense This is based on the 7th-8th Dimensions in the universe, in the form of either subliminal thoughts or active thoughts. With complete understanding of how the “Idea” realm functions, as well as his ability to induce it, he is capable of altering the subconscious reactions of the opponents mind, messing up their reaction speed and movements, albeit unknowingly. Their movements will become sloppier, and even those who have attained full mastery over their thoughts will be incapable of stopping this, due to the sheer power of influence this dimension has over all our actions. This mastery also helps him get a much clearer picture of his opponent’s plans, rather than having to dissect it from his observations of their thoughts. 9th Sense This sense is one of his more… mysterious senses. It basically grants him access to all things known and unknown, and the ability to view his opponents on the Existential level, allowing him to bring out any of his past lives to dominate the current existing form of the target, or granting them absurd levels of knowledge about themselves, bringing out their true self and actual “Spirit”. It should be known that the less in-tune a person is with their actual “Spirit”, the weaker the strength of their spiritual energy. No matter how powerful they may become, their overall potential would end up being far weaker than that of other more in-tuned entities. This is part of the reason why humans have a greater potential and acceptance of different influences unto themselves, despite their mediocre abilities, still being able to reject influences they don’t wish to have. Yet, it also allows them to be far more malleable by most of the different dimensions, being influenced in many ways. 10th Sense The sense of “Will”, which is far different from intent, and is based on the theoretical 9th dimension in the universe. Before an idea can come forth, there must be a Will, which is one of the key, most powerful aspects of existence. Wills can come forth and be spurred by different ideas and thoughts, but they all manage to be created in one way or another. In many ways, most things end up to be a clash of Wills, ideologies borne from a certain idea, manifested and enhanced, such that its purpose in the person’s life magnifies and obscures other things which aim to hinder it. This tells us of the power of a person’s “Will”, which ultimately becomes the core of the beings’ soul, and directly influences the target’s actions in every way, resulting in its high-position as the 10th Sense. Cikguru, having mastered this sense, grants him the ability to directly view the targets’ true “Will”, and as such avoid conflict if need be, or convince him to leave through simple gestures, and words, or if worse comes to worst, alter the very fabric of the opponent’s “Will” in miniscule ways. This sense, despite being incredibly powerful, is one of of the more complicated abilities which Cikguru possesses, as this “Will”, or in some cases “Intent”, helps him dissect most styles of Martial Arts at its very core, while scrutinizing the entity’s existence with surprising clarity and swiftness. 10th – 28th Senses: Unclear Comparison with other Spirit Masters Unlike the other Spirit Masters, Gods, Enlightened beings, etc. Mantura Cikguru is not limited or governed by their rules, neither does he fall prey to external influence, rather, he is living himself every second. “I think, therefore I am not, only when the mind is silent, I am” Having truly lived out this quote in his everyday life, it is no wonder that he is seemingly spacing out every moment, being truly himself. However, this does not mean that he cannot “think”, per se. This means that he is able to decide and control the thoughts and ideas flowing into him, sorting them out, and understanding with perfect clarity which ideas are his own. This makes him one of the more fearsome entities anyone can ever possibly face, his spiritual body more than enough to counteract his physical existence in the mortal, 3D plane. He is what most people would call the “Perfected Human”, having an existence which is both an integral part of the universe, yet exclusive of that as well. Techniques Homogenous Alteration Through altering his spiritual energy, he can match the type of energy he has to that of the attack, using his Spiritual Oneness and Awareness to absorb the technique within him, making him an incredibly deadly foe if not fought against properly. Life’s impairment: By closing the flow of chakra in certain sections of the body, Cikguru is able to impair the target’s movements, as well as alter their current state of mind. Spiritual Encapsulation The target is trapped within the next dimension, overwhelming the target’s sense through their utter lack of understanding of the world, whereby they are utterly overwhelmed, or God forbid – become stuck in a higher-dimensional entity. If the target manages to survive this, Cikguru would have gained a far greater advantage through greater access of his own spiritual powers. Spiritual Ramification Through the receiving of enemy attacks, Cikguru is able to alter his own dimensional self and soul to link with his opponent, sending all damage into his opponent’s vulnerable soul. Cikguru can also expose the target’s soul through this, which despite enhancing their power, also leaves them with an incredible weak point. Spiritual Amplification By isolating the opponent’s energy within his own body, he is able to amplify it via his incredibly advanced spiritual coils, blasting the attack with renewed power. He can also use this to amplify his own attacks, seemingly swerving and condensing his energy within his body before unleashing it in a simple touch or a massive beam. It should be noted that he can condense energy perfectly, and faces no limitation when using energy-related abilities. Spiritual Silence One of Cikguru’s most sophisticated abilities. He first silences his very existence through sheer force of Will, becoming dormant and still. When the enemy sends a blast of Spiritual Power at him, he induces a “Spiritual Void” within himself, creating an empty space equal to that of an opponent’s attack, absorbing it in its entirely, with seemingly no damage being done to Cikguru. A far more advanced level of this ability involves the melding of the opponent’s energy unto his own, which requires Cikguru’s Existential Manipulation to alter the properties of the opponent’s energy, or that of himself. Both of these states have Cikguru looking as if he is giving up in a relaxed state, where in actuality he is just “tanking” the attack. This technique, in turn, makes him far more dangerous than he puts on, despite his initially low, but incredibly potent energy. Avatar State Potentially his most taxing move. To overcome the incredible spiritual barriers put in place by the different dimensional realms, Cikguru activates an incredible power by literally bringing forth every soul of himself out, similar to the Avatar, and in turn shattering all the dimensional barriers surrounding him temporarily, making him omnilocked from the dimensional barriers and allowing him much greater freedom in the use of his abilities. This state gets exponentially more powerful in higher dimensions, which maximizes the true power this state is capable of. Electromagnetic Disturbance By summoning an unstable Merkaba, he is able to cause an anomaly in space-time, creating a dimension entirely exempt from most common expectations. It often results in tumultuous clouds gathering, mysterious disappearances, and a massive disorganization in the opponent’s thinking. This is because for any being who isn’t “enlightened” or “in Harmony with himself”, this massive electromagnetic disturbance alters the electromagnetic signals by which we send and process information, warping our thinking and weakening multiple aspects of our own existence. The first sign of an unstable Merkaba resulted in what is known as the Bermuda Triangle, a place where many things simply “disappear off the face of the Earth”. Unknown Martial Arts Mantura Cikguru’s martial arts are a sight to behold. They are incomprehensible in the logical and physical sense. Its basic style relies on the manipulations of dimensions of a higher order, imposing his will unto every action and turning it into his reality, a “Presence” and “10th Sense” application. After which he includes a semblance of incredibly powerful martial arts mixed together in a flawless style which allows him to dodge and swerve through enemy attacks with the utmost of grace. Even with only 1 finger available, he is able to fight with such grace that he is seemingly not hindered one bit, while still being able to trick much faster opponents. He most often staff with a stick in his hand, like a monk, and humiliates his opponents wherever possible. Even the mightiest of skilled martial artists have been made a fool out of with no more than a finger, his subordinates included. Yin-Yang Embodiment Channeling his own Yin-Yang energy within him, while drawing upon the very essence of the cosmic powers of the universe, Cikguru is capable of summoning forth a startling aura of magnificent power, with his body glowing a dark bluish colour, signifying his transition into this state. In this state, an ungodly amount of Ki, Yin, Yang and Cosmic energies all merge together in sync,, harmonizing within the pure spirit of Cikguru and empowering him with the very essence of the universe, which empower him much more than his initial state, while being able to warp existence on a galactic scale. Spiritual Activation A seemingly ceremonial light show dances and floats around Cikguru, activated when Cikguru taps his staff on the ground. This is Cikguru’s way of flexing and maximizing his manipulation of Spiritual Energy, enhancing his mental control and connection with his own energy. This amplifies his own Spiritual Energies, becoming more in-tune with the “Source” of his “Spirit”, granting him an incredibly potent Presence. Aside from that, the mantras also enhance his “Spiritual Oneness” and position as part of the universe, thereby enhancing his understanding, cognitive abilities, and energy capacity. Aside from that, the universe’s energies are also absorbed by him in great abundance. The Strength of his Spiritual Activation varies with his focus and his capacity for power. While this Light Show is being performed, Cikguru is protected by several barriers, each composed of Yin, Yang, and a mixture of both, whereby the outermost barrier of “Yang” enhances the opponent’s Ki attacks, while blocking physical ones. The second barrier, “Yin”, expands the energy attack across its seemingly endless void and space, granting it an ocean-blue colour. The last barrier is more of an entire mantra sequence, which expands across the ground for miles and converts all energy from the “Yin” Barrier to that of Cikguru’s energy. Throughout the entire area of this circle, the light show propagates at far more rapid rates, creating a myriad of bizarre patterns and forms seemingly reminiscent of the different geometric structures, curves and waveforms which make up the universe. As a whole, this grants him perfect manipulation over his own Ki, Spiritual, and Physical self, and the entirety of his own existences’ power. Merkaba The very projection of Cikguru’s “Lightbody”, which allows different, higher entities to inhabit his body, or his own, powerful “Spirit” which exists on higher dimensional planes. When deactivated, it is similar to the chakras in a person’s body, dormant and still. Most entities who use Ki and other spiritual forms of energy do not even activate their own chakras, let alone unlock the Merkaba, resulting in a wholly weak existence. The Merkaba is a Star Tetrahedron, with each of its interlocking tetrahedrons counter-rotating in the opposite direction, and when spinning fast enough, results in a powerful electromagnetic waveform emanating from the very core of his base chakra, creating the shape seen below. The Merkaba in this case is the embodiment of his “Spirit”, opening up the interdimensional pathways which inhibit the spirits’ travel, as well as “Omnilocking” Cikguru’s spirit from higher, more powerful entities, granting him perfect control over his existence, and allows for an incarnation of all his past lives, becoming the true form of his “Avatar” State. This Merkaba exists all around Cikguru’s body, the difference being whether it is passive or active. When passive, it has the effect of an “Aura”, in which his spiritual self is dormant and inactive, and his presence radiates in a barely noticeable “vibe” which other people feel. When active, it expands up to 55 feet, granting him the godlike appearance of being enlightened, and seemingly entering a state of light, where his “Spirit” manifests itself. Another side effect of the Merkaba is that his energy, spiritual or physical, flows more smoothly through his tendons, feeling as if power is coursing through his veins. This is because the chakras in his bodies are enhanced and stabilized, acting as amplifiers and inter-dimensional gateways for his spiritual self in other dimensions to incarnate, creating a grand, holy light. Possessions Purified Merkaba Necklace This is an artificial Merkaba, and is filled with no emotion. Cikguru has managed to utilize this power in devastating ways, and has used it to draw upon zero-point energy, creating an infinite source of energy on the planetary dimension he is residing in, when normally it would result in a major, inter-dimensional catastrophe. In battle, this has many unknown, but potentially deadly uses. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II